


Solo Bedwars wins: 1

by Chaos (lisatheredfox)



Series: DSMP Big Bang Bootcamp [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream SMP Big Bang, Fluff, Hypixel Bedwars, One Shot, have some purpled content yall!, idek anymore, is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisatheredfox/pseuds/Chaos
Summary: Dsmp big bang bootcamp oneshot!Week 1, prompt 3 (excitement)Purpled is an amazing Bedwars players, yes, but everyone has to start somewhere, right?
Series: DSMP Big Bang Bootcamp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211741
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: DSMP Big Bang Bootcamp





	Solo Bedwars wins: 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!
> 
> This was just a little thing I wrote without too much thought for the bootcamp the amazing mods for dsmp big bang set up for us!  
> In this Purpled is pretty young and only just started playing Bedwars. (14, maybe? but that's up to your interpretation!)  
> He finally gets his first win! (Even if it isn't the way one would like their first bedwars win to be)
> 
> (if you want to, you can find me as @/dadzathechaosgod on tumblr and @/dadzachaosgod!)

**_[BED DESTROYED: YOU WILL NO LONGER RESPAWN]_ **

It's funny, Purpled can't help but think to himself when he gets the notification that his bed is gone.

It's funny how quick you develop that mindset just purely focused on survival. It's both a burden and a sense of freedom, reaching the endgame in bedwars where your bed is gone.

On one hand, every edge becomes a danger. One wrong step, one punch in the wrong direction, and you're a goner.

On the other hand, you have nothing to lose. A sword and a dream. No worries about where your base is and if anyone is getting near.

Just one focus: killing anyone who gets in sight, and hopefully taking out some beds with it.

Not that he's had much experience with that yet...

Listen. He hasn't been playing bedwars for that long, okay? And he's pretty sure he's the youngest person he's seen in a game so far (although he's not stupid enough to go announce that to others, talk about a way to get targeted), he's got time to learn, okay? 

And anyway, this game is going pretty well so far, he took out another bed before his got broken, and even got two final kills in. Now to just not die himself. 

He takes a moment to pause and take in his surroundings, organising his inventory and safely storing the emeralds he just picked up as he takes in where the other leftover players are. Only Blue has a bed left now, but Green is already on their way to Blue base, so that won't last long. 

Pink, on the other hand, seems to have taken to building a castle out of their base now that their bed is gone. 

He takes one more peak at Blue base and sees Blue rushing to save their bed. They're not gonna make it, Purpled knows. Once someone's on their way to your bed, you void or accept that loss. 

But that decides it for him then. He eyes the gap between islands for a second, before jumping across, first heading to yellow base, already deserted earlier in the game, to stock up a bit before heading on to pink. 

When he arrives there, armed with several gapples and some fire charges, pink seems to have discovered popup towers, which now grace three of the corners. Purpled can't help but shake his head. Bedwars is not the place to try out your building skills. If you don't die before you finish, it'll just get wiped when the game ends. There's not a single use to it. 

Pink seems to have missed that message. Well, all the easier for him. He towers up, still somehow unnoticed by Pink, before shooting a firecharge into the wall of wool, creating a nice crater for him to jump through and ambush the other. 

The way he completely surprises the other tells him enough. Probably a first-timer, which makes what he's about to do even worse. It takes a time to get used to the feeling of falling into the void, of disintegrating after getting stabbed one too many times. The first few times it's disorientating, and makes you feel incredibly shaky. 

It's why newbies are an easy target once they've died once. It's why only more experienced players know when to void and how to keep voiding to a minimum. You're no use if you can't keep your sword straight, after all. 

He avoids eye contact for that reason when he pushes Pink into the void. He still knows the feeling all too well, and if he can he'd like to avoid the reminder. And well, at least he's got another final kill on his list now. 

Blue's bed is gone by now as well, but Yellow died with it. It's endgame time. 

He ransacks Pink base, using the iron to restock his blocks and his emeralds to stock up his potions. Gappling to get his health back up quickly, he surveys the map. Colourful towers dot around from the rest of the game, but there's one blue one that's definitely new. 

Purpled takes one last, deep breath, trying to calm his nerves and remember what he learned. This was not the time to throw. If he wins this... 

He shakes his head, focusing on the present, and starts to climb back towards the middle. That's where they'll meet, he knows. 

Halfway there, he sees Blue approach from the side, and he has to launch himself across to the next island to avoid the fire charge blowing the bridge out under him. 

His landing takes his breath out of him, and he scrambles for his sword, enderpearl ready to clutch if necessary, when he sees it happen. 

It's all too common, really. Bedwars gets intense sometimes, and it's an easy mistake to make. Even experienced top players do it sometimes. Still, Purpled is almost disappointed it happens. 

He's just gotten up and straightened himself, when he sees Blue mis a step, and fall. 

He waits, keeping an eye on his surroundings. Surely Blue would have an enderpearl, right? 

Nothing happens. 

Until

**_[VICTORY]_ **

_what_

It's a weird feeling, although definitely better than death, when he gets teleported back to the lobby. 

He finds himself clutching a nearby wall, blinking, as he tries to realise what just happened. 

He won. 

_HE WON_

He finally won a bedwars game!

Purpled bounces up again immediately, scaring some of the people walking by, but at this point he doesn’t care anymore. He starts to sprint towards where he knows he’ll find a copy of himself. He launches himself across the ledge, landing almost on top of some of the other people checking their stats.

Wriggling his way through, he finally comes eye to eye with himself. (Man, he can notice himself getting taller already than he was when he first came here. It’s getting more and more difficult getting through the crowds that form occasionally, and, well, he’s a long way from getting enough status to be able to fly.)

There, he finds what he’s looking for.

His first bedwars win.

(he must look like a maniac to the others around him, who can’t see his score. and even then, it’s just a single win. but it’s his first. he’s allowed to be excited about this.)

(he can also never tell _anyone_ how he got his first win)


End file.
